New Demigod in town
by Summer-days288
Summary: Bella's a demigod. She moves to Forks for safty. Then she meets Edward. But she has a sercret.
1. Prologue

** Prologue **

Yay today is moving day. I am so excited! NOT.

I guess I should explain. My name is Isabella Maria Di Angelo. My brother is Nico Di Angelo. Anyway today I am moving to Forks. A small town in Washington. Chiron says it will be safer for me. I'll be moving with Nico, Tate, my cousins Percy and Tyson, Percy's girlfriend Annabeth, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse and one of my best friends Grover. I don't really mind though. I move around a lot. Twenty schools in seventeen years. If you take off the years of being in the lotus casino.

Ph yeah did I forget to mention. I'm a demigod.


	2. Death and lost love

BPov

First day at Forks High. Yippee.

To make matters 'better' my dad has brought all of us new cars. New cars that aren't supposed to be out yet. Oh my gods he makes be so mad some times. At least my car was black. It's favourite colour. I mean how you can not like black. I have no idea.

So we're driving to school. Late I might add thanks to Grover who over slept, then to five freaking hours to eat breakfast. When we finally got to school everyone was staring at us. I saw these people in the corner of the car park. They didn't look human but then again after 109 years I guess monsters are starting to get to me.

Grover started to cry.

"whoa, Grover what's up" Percy asked.

"th-th-th-they do-do-don't smell hu-human" he answered in a scared voice. I had never seen Grover this nervous before. It was starting to freak me out.

~~~~Biology Class~~~~

I walked into biology so angry that I swear there was steam coming out of my ears. I bet you want to know why I am so angry. Well this is why, first Mr Eric-I'm-a-to-happy-geek showed up and started flirting with me. Then at lunch Mike Newton kept asking me out. Then Tyler-kiss-and-run was the last straw. I stormed into the classroom and handed my slip to the teacher.

"Are Miss Di Angelo. Can you tell the class a bit about yourself"

"Ok. My name is Isabella Maria Di Angelo. But I go by Bella. When I was thirteen I was in an accident. My mother, father, brother, sister and I were in a hotel when it was struck by lightning. It killed my mother. Her named was Maria Di Angelo. When I was fourteen my Sister died. Her name was Bianca Di Angelo. My brother's name is Nico. I have only seen my father three times at the most since my mother died. He shipped us off straight after my mother died. I have moved here with my brother, cousins, god sister and a few of my friends'

'Ok you can go sit next to Cullen over there' he pointed to a boy with reddish brown hair and all most black eyes. He reminded me of some one.

Flash back

It was 1914 and I was sitting next to Edward Mason.

'Bella I need to tell you something' he told me

'Edward I need to tell you something as well'

'Bella I love you' well that was something I did not expect at all.

'Edward I love you too' I bet he wasn't expecting that. Then at of nowhere he was kissing me. His lips were is soft. I was on cloud nine. All too soon he pulled away.

'What where you going to tell me' he asked. I took me a few minutes to register what he said 'oh yeah. Um I was going to tell you that I'm a demigod'

"A what" he asked confused.

" I'm a Demigod half human half god'

'what? You freak. I hate you. Get away from me' he screamed.

I ran out of his house and the next thing I knew my mother was dead.

End of flash back


	3. Meeting Edward

**Sorry I haven't up dated in so long. I was away on holiday's. I took my laptop with me but there was no internet connection.**

Chapter 3 Meeting Edward

BPov

I sat down next to 'Cullen' with a hurt look on my face. I mean the guy had broken my heart. Wait a minute if this guy really is Edward how is he still alive. I decided to asked him straight out.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Edward Cullen" Edward replied

"Your real name" I told him

"How do you know that's not my real name?"

"Just tell me"

"Edward Mason" NO FRINKIN WAY.

"How are you still alive?"

"What"

"I know you were born in 1901 and you don't look a day over seventeen so how are you still alive"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about"

EPov

How did she know all that stuff? Nobody does unless no, she couldn't be a vampire. Well she does have black eyes so she might not have hunted in a while. And she does have the beauty. She almost more beautiful then Rosalie. No she is more beautiful then Rosalie. Whoa what am I saying? I can't be falling in love with this girl. No way. Besides I am certin-ish that she had a heart beat. So she's human. Then why does she know that my name isn't really Edward Cullen. And how does she know that I was born in 1901


End file.
